Operation Hot Sand
Operation Hot Sand was a response to the actions of the Shizan Autonmous Forces (SAF) since the 31st of March 1048. On the 29th of March 1048 the leader of the SAF Shiza Menzel was threatening to attack suppy convoys that were running through Shiza towards Kazarov. He demanded that Shiza would be granted full independence immediatly. This was putting Operation Red Spearhead at risk. Savorian Diplomats were immediately trying to calm the situation down. The Savorian National Army meanwhile deployed an additonal regiment to the area to ensure the safety of the convoys. Despite all attempts to calm the situation down the SAF attacked multiple Savorian Supply Convoys during the 31st of March 1048. Soon after the decision was made to sent SSDF forces into Shiza to take care of the SAF and its leadership. The Hunt for Shiza Menzel During the first days of the operation the SSDF mainly conducted combat operations trying eliminate SAF regular and irregular forces. The situation was quite complicated. While the SAF regular forces were fighting with uniforms and were willing to face enemy forces directly the SAF irregulars used IEDs and suicide bombers to cause damage to the enemy forces. The SSDF was able to located multiple weapons caches and to destroy them. However even they could not find any sign of Shiza Menzel themselves. Civilians casualties were quite high as SSDF forces had difficulties to make a difference between enemies and civilians. Insurgents have attacked SSDF forces dressed up as civilians before. An APC got destroyed and 6 men killed by a suicide attack with a fuel truck. Another APC was destroyed and my casualties inflicted as the SAF started using rocket artillery. It is belived that the Kazarovians provided those weapons to them. During the 7th of April an SNA Platoon active in the area moved out of it´s base without any orders to do so and attacked a civilian village where there was no SAF forces present. The attack was led by Senior Lieutenant Harvey Kyle who was seemingly planning to take revenge for his fallen soldiers. The SNA company his platoon belonged to was taking heavy casualties by IEDs and suicide bombers prior to the attack. Malden Company of the SSDF was tasked with stopping Harvey Kyle and his men. They were able to intervene and Senior Lieutenant Harvey Kyle was killed. However by then there was already 46 civilian casualties. 38 of them were killed, 2 of them were brought to a field hospital but couldn´t be saved. Another 6 were wounded but were able to be saved. Almost the entire Platoon Harvey Kyle was leading was killed and only 3 soldiers were taken into custody. Their ranks and names are Sergeant Marvin Irens, Corporal Pedro Zolk and Private Melo Kabah. All of them will be put on trial for serious violation of the International Laws of War. Later during the same day the SSDF forces were trying to save IDAP workers that were taken hostage by SAF forces. They managed to rescue all of them alive. On their way there they were attacked by man SAF forces and after freeing the hostages the SAF launched a major offensive against the positions of the SSDF forces. The attack was repelled and the SAF took very high casualties. During the attack the SNA supported the SSDF with a mechanized unit and was also shooting gas at the SAF forces. A day later a large part of the remaining SAF forces unconditionally surrendered to the Savorian Forces. It meant serious trouble for the rest of the SAF as the number of the SAF forces that surrendered was almost half the amount of SAF forces that were left at the time in total. With the help of the SAF prisoners and especially their officers the Savorian Secret Service gained valueable intel that helped them to find Shiza Menzels location. The Death of Shiza Menzel On the 14th of April Malden Company of the SSDF was tasked with reaching Shiza Menzels location and capture him alive or kill him if the situation requires it. The SSDF forces used to tanks to make their way to the city. The SAF forces put up heavy resistance but their lack of proper anti-tank weaponry didn´t allow them to destroy any SSDF tanks. The SSDF forces were still taking heavy casualties making their way to the compound were Shiza Menzel was located. They had to go through a densly populated area and encountered multiple SAF T34 tanks that were destroyed rather quickly and were unable to take out any SSDF tanks. The area around the compound was bombarded by Savorian Artillery after mortars that were located in the compound were firing at the SSDF forces. The compound was surrounded by heavy walls and it took multiple High-Explosive Rounds from tanks and Explosive Satchels in order to make an entry. There was heavy casualties as SSDF forces were assaulting the compound and the resulting chaos caused a lot of confusion which led to Shiza Menzel being killed in action. The body of Shiza Menzel was supposed to be brought back to an SSDF camp via truck but the two soldiers that were tasked with this were ambushed and killed on their way there. The truck was destroyed and the body of Shiza Menzel burned. After Shiza Menzel was eliminated the SSDF forces were tasked with securing the area and managed to capture a few SAF forces. One of them gave them information that an ex-member of the Black Crow Mercenaries that giving military advice to the SAF was located nearby and gave away his location. The SSDF got to the location and arrested the ex-mercenary who´s name was Melvin Snade. They were ordered to RTB right after an SNA forces cleared out the rest of the area. Conclusion The fact that Shiza Menzel died led to many SAF regulars surrendering and giving up the fight. Some SAF Insurgents however chose to continue the fight as they believe that Menzel died fighting as a hero till his last breath. Their number is too low to have a significant impact on the Savorian supply lines anymore so they chose to hide and haven´t been seen since the death of Shiza Menzel. The supply lines to Kazarov were reestablished and Operation Red Spearhead was continued. The Savorian secret service is doing everything possible to track down the remaining members of the SAF.